magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 43
Chapter 43------------------------------- ' ' In springfield in the town hall Don sat in the bathroom holding his gunshot wound he lay up against the wall bonnie was rummaging around in the first aid kit she took out some bandages “I’m going to patch you up and after we kill these cunts we’ll get you to T.C.” Bonnie stated “Nah bonnie it’s good just kill him please kill all of them leave me” Don said “Shut up, Don your going to be fine” Bonnie yelled Earlier as the gunshots went off from Don and the racists. As Wiggum heard the shot he instantly shot a bullet into Charlie’s head he fell to the floor bleeding and dead Mindy pointed her gun towards Quimby firing a shot into his shoulder quimby yelled out in pain before falling to the floor Mindy turned to Wiggum he fired a shot into her leg she fell to her knees in absolute pain. Wiggum went over to Quimby who was bleeding from his shoulder he held it in pain “Knew that was going to happen” Quimby laughed “You going to be fine Quimby we’ll get you to Hibbert he’ll patch you up” Behind them Mindy grabbed her gun she placed his fingers onto the trigger with the last of her strength she lifted herself grabbing on the table she pointed her gun towards the pair BANG. A body hit the floor with a thump Wiggum and Quimby turned around to she Mindy dead with a gunshot in her head they looked up to see Pirot holding his snub revolver “Holy shit” Quimby said “Thanks Hercule” Wiggum said Bonnie began to dress don’s wound with a bandage to stop the heavy bleeding when the door handle to the bathroom began to bend down someone was trying to get in “Ah shit” Bonnie cursed “Ah bonnie leave me with a gun and I’ll kill em” “No get in the staul with me” She ordered “I ain’t hiding like a bitch” He said “Yeah you are you idiot” She demanded dragging him to the bathroom staul she opened the door sitting him on the toilet seat she lay on her belly looking under the staul pointing the gun in the direction of the bathroom door The door began to receive a lot of force and began to push the cabinet blocking it the door opened a crack and Artie was able to slip through he pointed his gun towards the staul Bonnie fired a shot at his feet a bullet taking off his toes he went down in pain but managed to crawl back through the door crack he blind fired his again firing in the direction of the toilet door he fired full auto into the staul Bonnie feared for hers and Don's life when the gunfire stopped Bonnie took the opportunity to get up as she figured he was reloading to strike him down she pointed her gun through the crack and saw Fat Tony standing there on top of a dead Artie Ziff who had a knife lodged in his head she stepped out to reveal Batman, Louie, Frankie the squealer and Michael tony’s son “That’s for The Don and Legs” Tony said spitting on the body ' ' Marge, Maggie, Bart and Lisa lay in fear shots still firing they decided to crawl to the backdoor Abe came walking down the stairs confused at the noise “What’s going on” Grandpa get down” Bart ordered he shot down to floor Todd came shortly after him getting down as well the group crawled to the back door Bart grabbed Santa’s little helper they stood up to run into the back garden the kids ran to the crack in the flander’s fence “No kids go to the brown house they’ll suspect we went to ned’s” She said they went to the fence of the house next door Marge lifted her kids, Todd, the dog and Grandpa over the fence Abe helped to pull her over as well Marge carrying a crying Maggie ran over to the brown house’s back door she opened it and walked in looking for a phone she and the kids walked into the living room “Who the fuck are you” Johnny said pointing a gun at her the curtains drawn so he was unable to see her face “It’s marge simpson we were just shot at please don’t hurt us we didn’t mean to do anything” Marge spoke “Marge that’s you” a voice said revealing to be Sarah Wiggum holding a scared confused Ralph “Sarah you're Ok” Marge said hugging her with her avalible arm “after Eddie threatened us Johnny has been protecting us” Sarah explained ' ' Batman and Bonnie helped walked in a bleeding Don into the Springfield hospital following behind was Fat tony and Wiggum carrying a bleeding Quimby “Help” Wiggum shouted Doctor Hibbert and T.C. came bursting out “Jesus TC you get Don I’ll get the mayor” hibbert ordered T.C. brought Don into his ward T.C took off the bandage to look at the wound “Hibbert I’m going to need you help for this” T.C. said “I need to help the mayor, shit I’ll get Nick We’ll have too” Hibbert said “Who’s Nick” T.C. asked “Another Doctor he’s not the best but we need any help” Hibbert spoke as he took out his phone calling his wife Bernice to get Dr. Nick ' ' In the prison Frank Grimes and Barney stood at the top of the prison belony “Solid Snake we need you please” Frank shouted Solid Snake ran up to go talk to the man “What is it” Solid Snake asked “Look I hate to even look at you but you are important Burns is planning to add a lot of people to this prison and I mean a lot all non springfielders are going to be added including any springfielders who disagree with burns will also be here and Burn’s power will be all much better were gaining office at the same time we’re going to be running the shop so prepare to get these new comers in order and report any revolts like you usually do” Frank informed “Right I see look about the other day when you “ AHHHH Barney screamed Snake and Grimes turned around to see the Hound with a hand made wooden blade in barney’s eyeball The Hound ripped it out walking towards Grimes Barney lay on the ground in pain holding his bleeding eye in pain “Dog don’t do this” Frank said Snake got in front “Sandor stop this shit now” The hound made a fist smacking Solid snake in the face as hard as he could he went to the fall like a ton of bricks he punched Frank also in the face he went down just like solid snake Sandor bent down stabbing Frank in the arm and repeated a second time causing blood to ooze out. He began to start to punch grimes in the face repeatedly making his teeth come out and glasses break Snake grabbed Sandor trying to pull him off he elbowed Snake in the face again he fell back to floor Frank laughed at Sandor sitting up “You worthless piece of shit everyone you know is dead Burns will kill you all you watch” Frank Grimes said as Sandor smiled back “I don’t give a fuck” he said as he widened his jaw biting into Frank’s Neck he sunk his teeth in deep closing his jaw and ripping out Frank’s jugular Frank struggled for breath before falling backwards dead “The fuck have you done” Snake asked Barney was crawling across the ground still in pain trying get help Sandor looked at snake before he bent down driving the spike into Barney’s temple it breaking through and killing Barney “I got the fucking ticket out of here” he said holding the keys blood covering his face and body Lara, Doris, Ned, Bob, Krabs and Peach walked up to see what the man had done they looked horrified at the bodies. In the brown house the TV was on Arnie pie had done a report telling people to kill the non springfielders before the anchorman Kent Brockman cut him off saying people should accept them “Erm we have a video that appears to be trying to get into our studio we are going to play it for you people” Kent said The Tv was on as Don and Quimby were being treated and the one in the prison also went on all the residents phones it showed Lenny and Carl stood with Snake jailbird They smiled before pushing him into the cooling towers people watched in shock the video cut to burns “That’s my message to the stupid mafia I won’t tolerate this murder and look what I did to the simpson family not even they could escape there all dead I’m taking over people welcome to a new era” Burns hailed